The secret on the past
by FREFERNA2008
Summary: This is a proto-story, any kind of sugestions and ideas are welcomed. An AU What If...? Set between seasons 6 and 7, Booth founds a shocking and too much revealing picture of Bones on Internet. All the clues leads him to an untold truth: They never told Sweets the whole true: he and Brennan slept together after their first case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an story i've been thinking the last days. Based in what happened in "The parts in the sum of a whole", what will happened if Booth and Bones actually slept together after their first case? 7 Years later, Booth founds on Internet a shocking picture of that time of her girlfriend... pregnant.**

**Any kind of suggestions and reviews to make this story better are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Bones, Hannah had never appeard in the show. The characters are used for entertainmet only and no Copyrights infrigments are intended.**

**THE PAST IN THE SECRET**

**CHAPTER I**

-I knew it!- yells Special Agent Booth while he's sitting in a chair in an office full of drawings and a supercomputer - I knew I should follow her that day!

-Hey Study! - greets an Asian woman while entering the office and seeing the Agent sitting there, staring at a picture with no other emotion than shocking at plain view - what brings you to my office?

-I'm a moron Angela! It was in front of me all this years! - he keeps the monologue while hitting with his fingers the pic.

-Now you got my attention... what are you talking about? - Angela asks as she sits down beside the agent.

-Angela, please... tell me this is Photoshop... - the agent says while handing the artist the picture he's holding - tell me that Bones went to Guatemala a few days ago and she never told me...

-Oh my God... - Angela covers her mouth with her hand while glancing at the picture without less shock than Booth - and she swore me she was cautious and got sure to never got pictured during that trip...

-Why it doesn't surprises me that only you knew it... - says Booth taking the picture back and giving the artist a fake smile.

-Booth... She never told me nothing about this until she was back a year later...

-What did she tell you?

-She never told me who was the father... but the baby... the baby... - she tried to continue, but the sobs and tears surpasses her words.

-Angela, calm down... - Booth says grabbing Angela and putting her on his shoulder -This wasn't your fault...

-I know that... It's just... Brennan was trying to convince me to help her forget it, but... but it's impossible to forget something like that...

-Forgetting what? - the voice of a woman coming from the door of the office interrupts Angela's sobbing.

-Bones! - yells Booth the nickname of his pregnant partner and girlfriend, he starts to rush to fold and hid the picture.

-Sweetie... we were...

-Discussing about Mr. Nigel Murray death... - interrupts Booth, lying and giving her a fake smile.

-Don't be hypocrite Booth, a partner's death isn't a motive to laugh... - Brennan talks while showing Angela a file and putting it on her desk - and don't lie to him, I was never trying to forget one of my best friends and students.

-Sorry mom... - both people says with fake sarcasm at the same time.

-I'm not your mother... - says Brennan with a sigh, but then she glance at Booth - Are we going for lunch?

-Yeah, go to your office, I'm just finishing with a few details of the case with Angela...

-If you say so... - she says leaving the office doubtfully. She knew he was lying, but she decides not go any further, she can push him to tell her the true later.

-Why didn't you tell her the true? - Angela says as she pokes his arm with more strength than necessary.

-Quoting Bones: "I don't want to jump into conclusions until I got all the facts". - after quoting his girlfriend, Booth finally leaves the artist's office.

_-"It was necessary to her to slap me that hard? I`m not a bully!" - Booth thought while rubbing his cheek, as he watches her departing inside a cab, - That didn't go as I planned, but that's what I got for rushing things..."_

_When the cab gets out of his sight he put his hands in his pockets and finally began to walk away. Fulfilled with sadness, deception and rejection, Booth watches the pavement as he walks slowly, not caring about the other people watching and whispering about him. _

_He doesn't care about what happens next. Every time he gets to the semaphore he doesn't know if it's red or green. He cares nothing if he gets hited by a car, with some lucky that will ends his suffering immediately._

_He doesn't know how, but Booth managed to walk the entire route from the dinner to his apartment building. He crossed the door and walked to the elevator. It was late and there wasn't no one in the principal hall or the elevator . He didn't care anyway, he didn't want to talk to anyone at this moment. _

_He just wanted to see her. To see her standing by his side as he says he was sorry about his demeanor. That he wanted to start over from zero, no matter what it takes._

_Then he saw her._

_He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't having drunken visions. _

_Yes, he was drunk, but he wasn't having visions._

_She was right there, sitting against his door, crying. _

_-Booth! - she says between sobs as she watches him approaching to her._

-Booth! Wake up Booth! - a woman calls his name as she wave her hands in front of his eyes - Planet calling to Booth!

-First of all, is Earth calling to someone... - Booth says as he takes his girlfriend arm and gently put it back at his fries.

-You're being acting strange the whole day... First you visited Angela without a reason, now you haven't touched your hamburger at all. Even worst, you _deliberately _allowed me to take one of your fries... - Brennan says as taking a fry from his boyfriend's plate and put it on her mouth - Can I ask you why?

-I was thinking about a few of things...

-Good or bad things?

-Let's just say that I was thinking about what I've told Sweets...

-Okay... - Brennan says with great doubt. She knows he's lying about something, but she can't say what.

She knows she can't push him so easy. He's an FBI Agent, no matter how many times she insisted or tortured him, he won't tell her anything if he doesn't want to.

She'll wait for the right moment to corner and force him to spit the soup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I know I need to improve my english, an yes I need a Beta-reader, but meanwhile I do what I can to reedit and make more ease the reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of their characters. This story is only for entertainment use.**

**CHAPTER II**

**THIS IS WHY I HATE PSICOLOGY!**

-Well Agent, if you enter my office we can try to discuss your multiple personality disorder again... - Sweets' voice is heard from the door of his office while opening the door, only to find out that he already had a patient. An out of schedule patient. A man who hates being a psychologist patient... - Agent Booth! What a surprise! What brings you to my office without an appointment?

-Good afternoon for you too Sweets... - Booth greets Sweets while crossing his legs - I've discovered some "issues" that I wanted to discuss with you.

-Why you didn't come later? - Sweets whispers to the agent - I already have an appointment!

-Sweets, if this wasn't urgent, I wouldn`t show in your office by my own will!

-Okay! Okay! I'll tell the Agent to return later... - says Sweets exiting the office and interchange a few words with the other person, then returns and sits behind his desk - So, what's this important thing you want to discuss with me?

-What will you say if I tell you that you were right about your book this whole time?

-If you're talking about your relationship with Dr. Brennan, I thought EVERYBODY already know about it...

-It isn't about _now._ It was something that happened a long time ago...

-So, you're telling me you've been in love with Dr. Brennan all this time? Why it took you so much time to figured out something that _everyone_ had known for years? Let alone what happened with Hannah...

-This isn't about me Sweets! I've always known my feelings towards Bones! Yes, I admit I made a lot of mistakes! But now I'm absolute sure of what I feel! And don't dare to mention that name again! - Booth states raising his voice, finally calming down a bit he continues: - This is about Bones...

-Oh, I get it now... - Sweets says leaning toward the agent and crossing his fingers - What's wrong with her?

-She was pregnant... - Booth speaks this almost inaudibly.

-Well, I can't found a problem there... If you haven't noticed it yet then you're the last person to be informed... I could swear you were the father! - Sweets says with a smile after his sarcastic statement, but then turn serious at the killing look of the agent.

-You aren't understanding the situation Sweets... - says Booth putting out of his pocket a picture, he stares at it for a few seconds, holding the tears and then he gives it to the shrink - she _WAS _pregnant.

-Oh, I didn't know that Dr. B. went to Guatemala again... - Sweets says as he watches the picture with little shock.

-She didn't...

-So, you think someone's making fake pictures of Dr. Brennnan? I can help you with a profile...

-Sweets, this isn't a fake picture! This is the real Bones!

-So, she went to Guatemala, what's wrong with that?

-Just look the date the picture was taken - Booth says pointing with his finger the bottom part of the picture.

-2004? That was before you were working together! - Sweets yells in shock trying to assimilate the new info.

-Correcting: this picture was taken a few months after solving our first case...

-Oh, now this is getting interesting... - Sweets says as he watches carefully the picture frowning - How Doctor Brennan reacted when she saw this?

-She hadn't seen the picture yet...

-What are you waiting for? If you don't manage to figure out what's going on, this will only get worst! If you make an appointment I can help you to...

-For God's sake Sweets! I already know that! I was here hoping for you to give me some advices, but you haven't helped me at all!

-What kind of advices you wanted me to give you? It's with Dr. Brennan you must be speaking about this!

-Or maybe I was just wanting to talk with someone before confronting her! - Booth says with rage, standing and reaching the door - keep the picture, I have more copies...

-Agent Booth! Wait!

-What do you want now Sweets? I'm busy and I need to go to my apartment and fill a lot of paperwork before picking Bones at the Lab.

-I was only going to wish you luck with Dr. B. You are going to need it.

-Stop telling me the things I already now... - Booth says while entering the elevator, he pushes the button to the first floor, and he continues before the door closes: - God, this is why I hate psycology...

**MEANWHILE AT THE JEFFERSONIAN**

-Sweetie, can I ask you something? - says Angela entering her best friend's office.

-Well, I'm a little busy right now, but if It's only a question... - Brennan says focusing her attention from her computer to the artist - what do you want to know?

-Sweetie, I know you told me to never talk about this anymore... but I need to know... this is only going to get worst if I don't know the whole truth...

-Just make your question instead of trying to convince me.

-What happened to the baby?

-The baby's fine Angela, I haven't miscarriage and everything is right, at least for now.

-Honey, I'm not talking about this baby - she says pointing to her swollen belly but then she pick a picture from her purse - I'm talking about _this _baby.

-Oh,_ that_ baby... - Brennan asks confused as she sees the picture Angela's giving her, after a few seconds of silence, in wich first was shocked, then she opened her mouth to say something, but then she goes serious and sighs - well, where do I begin?

-Why don't begin with telling me who the father is?

-All this began after our first case... - Brennan says as she put her hands over her desk but is interrupted by the artist.

-Wait! Wait! - says Angela holding a hand in front of the antropologist - when you say _our_ first case you are talking about the team or someone in specific?

-Technically I'm talking about the team... - Brennan says, she close her eyes and sighs to gain courage for what she's about to say: - but for the porpouse of your question, I'm talking about Booth and me...

-What?! - is the only thing that Angela could managed to say befor her mouth dropped down.

-What's this? - Booth asks as he enters his apartment and found some mail on the carpet of his apartment.

He furrows while he pick up the first letter on the pile a handwritten letter, wich is adressed to Dr. Tempreance Brennan and was sent from some place in Guatemala City.


	3. Chapter 3

After a whole month without uploading, here's the next chapter. Please, let me know what do you think about this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones or any of the characters. They are only used for entertaining purpouse only.

**CHAPTER 3**

**UNTOLD SECRETS**

-Wait! Wait! - says Angela holding a hand in front of the antropologist - when you say _our_ first case,are you talking about the whole team or someone in specific?

-Technically I'm talking about the team... - Brennan says, she close her eyes and sighs to gain courage for what she's about to say: - but for the porpouse of your question, I'm talking about Booth and me...

-What?! - is the only thing that Angela could managed to say before her mouth dropped down - Brennan, that's... When? How?

-It was just after the arrest. Booth brought me to the Bar to drunk me and to tell me that I was fired - she pauses to sigh - he told me that that was his second reason, but the first one was that he_ really_ wanted to date me, and the only way to do it was firing me...

-And then you slept together?

-No... - she sighs again and closes her eyes to contain her annoyance toward her friend - then we kissed.

-And then you slept together?

-Angela! Would you let me finish?!

-Okay, Okay! It's only that this eating me from my insides! - the artist smiles thinking about the "we're only partners" charade this two had during all this years, specially because she's the first one who suspected it - Continue!

-Then I slapped him and called him a bully for doing that. I just took a cab and left him there, standing alone...

-Where are you going young lady? - the cab driver asks Brennan as she closes the door.

-Just keep driving, I need to make a call first... - Brennan says to the driver. She's feeling awful, she knows it wasn't necessary to slap him, no matter how much he deserved it. He was doing the right thing because he wanted to date her. She retrieve her phone and a notepad and makes a call - Dr. Goodman, do you know where Agent Booth lives? Uh-huh...apartment number?... Great, thanks Dr. Goodman.

-So, where are we going? - the driver asks as he stops the cab.

-Here - Brennan says as she gives him the address.

-This is in the opposite direction... - the driver says as he turns in the next corner.

For her surprise, the whole travel was silent. She was expecting the driver begins a nonstop talk about the man she's looking for. But nothing, it's almost as the man could read her mind. She doesn't want to talk to anyone about it for now.

After a few minutes the cab stops at the apartment building and Brennan pays to the driver with 20 dollar. She grabs her luggage and walks toward the building. She sighs before entering. She greets the man in the entrance and walks the hall and stops at the elevator. When she finally reached the apartment of the agent, she just drop herself against the door and begins to sob.

Half an hour later he's finally there. He's in shock. He didn't expected her to just show over there. She was clear: she doesn't want to see him ever again.

-What are you doing here Temperance? - he asks after a whole minute in silence.

-What happened to Bones?

-Well, you were pretty clear about you didn't like the nickname and Dr. Brennan it's too formal for me. But don't change the subject, why did you come?

-It isn't obvious? - she answers as she stands up - I'm here to say I'm sorry for slapping you...

-Yeah right... - Booth says sardonically.

-You don't believe me?

-I think you came here to see me.

-Why are you so sure? - she says grabbing her luggage and begins to walk away.

-When someone who doesn't now other person and they fight, it isn't normal to show at his home to say sorry. Now, tell me, why are you reall...?

He can't talk anymore because Brennan closed his mouth with hers. She just grabbed his head with his hands and forced him to kiss her. None of them wanted to separate. They just stayed there, joined by their lips.

-Do you want to continue this in my apartment? - Booth asks when they both gasped for air.

-The apologize or the intercourse?

-Both.

-Why you didn't tell me this before! - Angela yells at her best friend as she tries to assimilate all this situation - Everybody tried to make you two a couple for years! And you had sex the first day you worked together?!

-Sweets is just as shocked as you...

-Wait a sec... You told Sweets BEFORE ME?!

-Just the part of the kiss. The part you already known, I told you that the time I got back...

-That isn't the point sweetie! But now answer me the second part of all this mess... what happened to the baby?

-I had a miscarriage - Brennan answers after a silent moment.

"How many secrets she's been keeping away from me?"

Booth thoughts as he drive back to the Jeffersonian. He knows he's being avoiding Brennan the whole day, but first he wants to gather all of the evidence before confronting his girlfriend. But the most he think about it, the most he's sure she'll kill him for asking the whole team before her directly. He knows that, but he can't, not yet, he must ask one more person before picking her to go home. Then he'll face her directly.

-Hey Study - he's greeted and stopped by Angela as he walks trough the lab.

-Did Bones told you something? - Booth asks as he make sure that Brennan isn't around.

-Well, she told me about the intercourse you had after solving your first case. But about the baby Is better that you ask him by yourself... - she sighs and let scape a sob as she walks away.

-I knew that I hadn't allowed her to run away that day - he complains as he walks to the offices. He greets Hodgins and Daisy at the platform. He finally reaches Brennan office, for his luck she isn't there so he continues his walk. Then he finally reached his goal: the office of her oldest friend: Dr. Camille Saroyan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. Yes, I know I have a lot of mistranslation errors, but I'm trying to enmend and reedit them everytime I can. Meanwhile, read Chapter 4**

**CHAPTER IV**

-What the heck was thinking Dr. Hodgins when he was doing that freaking experiment? - says to herself an afroamerican woman while reading at a file containing all the detailed costs of the damage done by the last failed lab experiment made by certain entomologist - I must thank the fact that he didn't used the ladies bathroom...

-Knock Knock... - is heard a male voice coming from the door - are you busy Cam?

-If you're looking for Dr. Brennan, her office is in the other way - Cam smiles at the Agent stanting on the door.

-Pretty funny, Cam... - the agent fakes a smile while he approaches the main desk - but I'm not here looking for Bones, I'm looking for you.

-Oh, I'm flattered... but let me tell you something, if you cheat on Brennan, you are condemned, she'll use in you all her martial arts and a few more - Cam tries to joke with the agent, but his serious face and killing look is quite the opposite of fun, so she furrows while the agent sits down in front of her - so, what brings you to my office today?

-Cam, I want to talk to you about something...

-It's about Dr. Brennan right?

-How do you...? Angela right?

-It was Hodgins, who was informed by Angela. But Seeley, You've been asking everybody in the lab the whole day Seeley! You know more than anyone else how fast rumors spreads! Even worst when is Angela the one who knows this!

-So, are you going to help me?

-What do you want me to tell you Seeley? - Cam sighs, and accommodates in her chair - at this time of the day I'm surprised that Dr. Brennan doesn't know about all this questioning from you!

-Cam I...

-Shut up and listen Seeley! You know that the one you must be talking about all this is with her! Not Cullen, not Sweets, not the Security Guard Chief. Only and none other than Brennan!

-I know that, Camille! But I can't confront her just like that with something like this! This is a too complicated and thorny issue! I must be careful in every step!

-I have no idea of what happened that day! What do you want me to tell you Seeley?

-I just need to talk to someone about this, someone who isn't her. That's all.

-She's your girlfriend for God's sake! If you don't trust her enough to confront her about this then I doubt she will trust you anymore about anything else!

-But Camille... - the agent tries to talk but is interrupted by Cam's index.

-Here's what you're going to do: You'll stand up from that chair and you'll exit my office. Then walk all the way directly to the Bones Storage. Once there, you'll greet her in the only way you know how. Then you'll take her home and once there you'll talk to her about all this mess. Ok?

-Ok - Booth says as he stands up from the chair and began to walk to the door - Oh, Camille, one more thing...

-What do you want now Seeley? I'm a little busy here.

-Thanks for the help - Booth smiles at her friend waving his hand.

-You're welcome... - Cam smiles as she returns to the report - so, where did I left that damn picture?

-...As you can see in his femur, pelvis and patella that there's an evident per mortem fracture. This indicates that this man broken his leg and wasn't treated well, so he bled to death in the place he was found. - A pregnant woman with a ponytail and in a blue coat says as she examines the set of bones on the platform just in front of her - Based on the facial reconstruction, and the antiquity of the bones, I can confirm that the identity of the victim is precisely...

-Hey, Bones, ready to go home? - she's interrupted by a man in a suit, who walks towards her and greet her with a kiss on the cheek.

-I'm almost done Booth, but there are five more minutes before the labor hours ends... You couldn't wait in my office?

-Nope, you know that I'm impatient when I'm too far away from you the whole day... - he says as he kisses her neck.

-Stop it Booth, you're deconcentrating me, plus, we're in a crowded place...

-Don't try to fool me, I know you missed me too.

-Booth... please... stop...

-Not until you tell me that you missed me - Booth continues with his caresses, but he stops when he reaches her swollen belly and feels a tap against her skin- Wo-hoa! That was a strong one! Since when you've been feeling this?

-I felt the baby moving a lot the whole morning, but it didn't began to kick until I came back from the diner.

-And you didn't tell me until now? Bones, you would call me immediately!

-Well, I'm telling you now right?

-Well, that's right... - he says as she turns around and gives him a kiss in the mouth - Are we going home now?

-Yes, just let me put this remains in their respective place... - Brennan says as she begins to put all the bones back to their container.

Finally inside the SUV, Booth and Brennan have been in complete silence since they got out of the Bones Storage. The awkward silence haven't passed noticed by Brennan. She could be a lack in social skills, but when the matter is about her partner, she could say that she can read his mind sometimes, no matter how impossible it sounds. Right now, she can sense some sadness and disappointment in the air. She know it's really serious and harsh theme because he's been acting like this the whole day.

-Is there something wrong Booth? - Brennan asks finally after five minutes in complete silence.

-Did you say something? - Booth asks confused after coming back from the inside of his mind as he turns his head to his girlfriend and quickly back to the road.

-Yes. I've asked you what's going on... You've been acting strange the whole day and you're starting to worry me...

-Bones...- Booth says after a pause, he sighs and take a breath before finally asking: - what really happened that night?

Reviews will be great.


End file.
